


Strawberry Ice

by DCRan17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris, Erotica, Fanfiction, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post Mpreg, Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCRan17/pseuds/DCRan17
Summary: Chris has been hiding his heat for so long in the world of figure skating and he can not hide it much longer. he has feelings for another skater that believes him a alpha but is unsure as to how he will take the news. With his heat close at hand after the Worlds skating competition, Chris faces the hardest moment of his life. telling the truth of how he has mastered Eros but at the same time the true feelings he has to another skater





	Strawberry Ice

**Author's Note:**

> note this is the first time I've written smut to this level and at the same time this is the first time I've gotten the courage up to post my way of writing. please take it easy on me as I am still some what new to the fanfiction community and I promise my skills will continue to improve.

Georgi didn't know why he was doing this he knew that it was a bad idea. He was currently standing outside the apartment of the Swiss skater Chris with a grocery bag of milk and strawberries. Why he was asked to bring that he had no fucking clue. He just wanted to drop this off and go home. After the hell he had to deal with he didn't want to think about staying out with anyone. It was clear that his girlfriend scorned him and didn't want shit to do with him. He wanted to curl up and not come out of his hotel room until tomorrow. Nonetheless Chris asked him to bring the things because he wasn't feeling well and his coach was visiting the other coaches in the bar.

 

He knocked on the door and came in. Knowing Chris told him to knock before entering he was likely unsurprised to see Chris in only a bath towel from getting out of the tub. In truth he didn't look so good. Hell you could say the tall Swiss looked like how Georgi felt. “Thanks for running out for me Georgi I owe you for this.” He said smiling some as he came over taking the bag. “Hey you offered to pay me back what I spent so it wasn't that hard to not do.” he said as he looked around. Something was making his nose twitch. ‘His coach must be in heat.’ he thought. Most of the skaters knew that Chris’s coach was a omega. It was hard to miss since his coach at times had his heats scent still even if the covered it up. That and the fact that he practically mothered the tall Swiss skater. Chris got the milk from the bag and the frozen strawberries out measuring the amounts before getting a small bag of sugar from the cabinet in the room. “Want some? Thought i should offer since you went through the trouble.” Chris said as Georgi nodded. “Sure so how well you think next year will be?” he asked as Chris got the mugs out and after fixing the improved ice-cream handed Georgi his mug. “I think it will be a challenge what with Viktor coming back to the ice i think that we will have our competition back.” he said as he took a spoon full from his own mug.

 

“Da. and from what Yakov’s said he is still pissed at Viktor even though he is come crawling back.” he said mixing the spoon around in the mixture. “Still some things are not as i want them to be though.” he said as Chris tilted his head. “You're still hung up on her huh?” he asked as Georgi looked down. “I spent so long with her. I moved things around just to be with her and risked losing my position as a skater for her. Why doesn't she love me?” he asked as Chris shrugged. “Maybe you weren't what she was looking for no offence. And i mean that really because Georgi you have to admit dating a beta is hard. For all we know she wasn't looking for a alpha. That or she just couldn't handle your personality. You need a omega. One that shares the same passion. You live for being on the ice as all of us do she well, she was meant for the sidelines. And let's face it tell you the truth she wasn't that good looking. Honestly you could do better on a lot of things.” Chris said he was only being honest. “HOW CAN I TAKE OMEGA WHEN ALL I WANT IS HER! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I'VE EVER KNOWN ANDAT THE SAME TIME I WILL NEVER FIND A OMEGA AS PERFECT!” he slammed the mug to the ground shattering it as he yelled as Chris moved back. This was where he went wrong as Georgi stopped his nose twitching once more the scent got stronger. “Is your coach still here?” he asked. “No he isn't.” Chris said ashe tried to slow his heart rate down he had never seen Georgi get that emotional or that dominant in his voice. “Then why do I smell a omega in prost heat?” he asked as Chris seemed to pale. Now he had done it he had let his emotion get the better of him to the point that he had his own body betray him. Georgi got up and started to sniff as Chris moved but after only a second georgi seemed to look like he had been hit with a brick right in the balls. “IT'S YOU!” he said as Chris blushed some looking down. "Yes.” he said sounding embarrassed. “HOW THE HELL IS IT YOU YOU'RE NOT A OMEGA YOU'RE A ALPHA!?”

 

“No I'm not. I'm a omega just well, I got my height from my mother. She was a tall omega and well it was not well known.” he said as Georgi looked, Chris up and down trying to figure it out. “Please sit I'll explain myself.” he said as Georgi sat down carefully as Chris took a chair and sat across from him. “I have been in hiding for a long time. Since I was 15 I knew I wanted to skate. The main issue was I knew that because of what I was I would be at risk. My coach helped me by getting me in touch with some people. They were working on something to help omega performers. I helped with the trail runs. My family didn't like it as I was playing with nature to a degree but they knew I wanted to skate so they let me do as I wished. My coach became like a second mother to me as my parents couldn't always be around with me. When I knew my heat was coming I would start taking the pills and bathing in the wash's to cover my scent and suppress my heat. Got to the point I took double the dose so that would be able to hide my heat well from any alphas. Sadly though the drugs do have side effects. One of them is well some areas of me are more sensitive then they should be so yeah.” he said it seemed to make sense now for Georgi. Why most of the alphas even those mated would be somewhat worked up even other omegas seemed to be worked up as well around Chris or watching him skate. Why anyone who got on the ice seemed to be somewhat weak in the body and others were not. It was because when he did have his moment on the ice the scent of the heat would still be on the ice and only when it was covered by the ice build up that was caused by the skaters blades could they skate normally.

 

“Only thing is I know it's coming to end for me.” Chris said. At this point Georgi looked down hearing that. “I'm getting to the point that because of my age I'm aging out of the sport and worse I'm starting to find the drugs are starting to not work for me. Its mainly because of my metabolism. That and we have been finding out that some omega's that stay on the drug for too long have worse heats once they stop tacking the drug. Some have gotten stuck in it as well.” he said as Georgi looked to him “THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!” he asked as Chris looked down from Georgi’s eyes. “Because I have no one. I only have the ice and my coach. I have rarely seen my family. In truth I rarely speak to them. Yes they let me follow my dream but because I wanted to do this to my body my family are unhappy with my life choice. Being a skater I have no use for love life. By should I when I don't know the first thing about it. Only time I’ve ever done it is out of heat and even then I tell those stories on the ice through my dance work.” he said as he walked over to the counter and started to remove his contacts placing as pare of glasses on. “On top of that I haven't found a mate.” he said “How haven't you found a mate?” Georgi asked. “Because I want a partner that like me feels the ice.” he said as Georgi tilted his head once more confused. “Anyway you better be going if you're smelling the post heat this badly then that means I'll be starting soon and I don't want you doing something you don't mean to.” he said as Georgi looked up to the Swiss skater. Something was coming over him something he had never felt even with his ex. “I don't think I want to.” he said as Chris looked to him. “I think there is a reason you called me here isn't it?” he said as Chris blushed some. “You wanted me near to tease me with your scent didn't you?” he asked. “It's not like that Georgi. Yes I do like you but I didn't mean to tease. Maybe its best you go.” he said as he moved to his room as Georgi stood in the living area of the apartment like hotel room. Had he heard him right? Before he could move to open Chris room's door the door to the room opened it was Chris coach. “What are you doing here get out before I call security.” He said as Georgi obliged. The only thing was it was nagging him in the back of his mind. Had Chris really said he liked him?

 

The next two days were a blur press conferences with the other skaters and coaches. Only thing was he noticed one coach didn't have their skater with him. Chris coach had made a statement saying that Christophe was unwell and was not able to make the conference under doctor's orders to be on best eat for a high fever. Georgi knew better his coach had done well to perfume himself but he could smell the strong scent on the coach that had rubbed off on him. Chris was in full heat that meant 3 floors down from his room Chris was locked in the hotel room for his own safety. As he got up to head for one last round of sightseeing before he would have to pack tomorrow and leave on Friday he was stopped by a hand. “Here, don't say where you got it from” said Chris coach handing him an envelope. Opening it he found a room key. “He told me what happened seemed after you left that night you triggered him early with his emotions. You cause it you fix it.” He said before walking off.

 

Georgi stood in the empty room looking at the room key. What now? Chris said he liked him then went into full blown heat and now his coach was basically saying go up there and duck his brains out? He had to be dreaming right? He had to make sure it was a dream so he headed to the elevator. He made sure to get on alone knowing this might have been a bad idea but he needed to find out for sure. He pressed the 15 button and headed up as he got closer to the floor his nose twitched some. Maybe he wasn't dreaming? When the door opened it was clearly stronger and getting closer to room 301 he knew it was coming from inside. What now? Go in and do it or go back? He knew what he wanted to do hell it was already causing him issue straining against his jeans. Fuck it he through and swiped the key.

 

The room was as it had been but suitcases where in the living room they were Chris's skate gear all packed for when they were ready to leave. He was also hit by the strong scent of heat. Already he felt his blood boiling instinct wanting to take over but he held it back as he headed to Chris door heart pounding. As he opened the door he could only see a pile of blankets mostly soft fuzzy ones in shades of black blue and one that seemed like a galaxy pattern. This last one was in the middle with something under it shuffling. Seemed Chris always bought things for a makeshift nest. He moved carefully as to not disturb the shifting figure but could hear the quickened breathing as well as make out a sound he knew could only mean one thing.

 

Chris on the other hand knew nothing of Georgi creeping carefully into his bedroom all he was focused on was the fact heat had set in and he was trying to satisfy his urges. Yes he had made a nest. Yes he had the ac on blast and cold mats under the best to help him and of course he had a small collection of toys to stimulate the idea that he was being bred. This option had worked many times over but right now it wasn't. He was about to give up when he felt the cold air hit him he turned and saw a face that right now was turning as red from embarrassment as he was from trying to state himself. “G...Georgi!” he said trying to cover himself. “Chris it's ok. I was sent up here.” he said his voice was deeper than normal as Chris shifted some trying to still state himself. “By who?” he asked his voice sounding as if he was still straining to release. “Your coach. He sent me up her even gave me a key.” Georgi said slipping the key card under the blankets. Chris whimpered some seeing it. “Chris. You need to mate. I can tell the scent is strong and you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's not healthy. At the same time it could harm your career as a skater if you keep going on taking the drugs.” he said. In truth Chris had thought it was the drugs and wash to keep his scent down that helped him skate. But hearing Georgis words.

 

Georgi had loved a female and Chris knew but maybe. He slipped a hand out of the blankets and carefully took Georgi’s hand. He felt his hand pulled lightly as Georgi pulled him from the sheets pulling him into a kiss carefully. The rush was enough to drive him wild whimpering some as he tried to paw at Georgi’s shirt. “Careful just wait.” he said to Chris who whimpered again in frustration and need. He undid his shirt and then got his pants off having to place his hands on Chris’s shoulders to stop him from rushing. “Easy Chris, i know you need to but don't rush this. Please you might get yourself hurt and i don't want to hurt you.” Georgi said as he got back onto the bed. “Besides I want to take this slow. Isn't that how you're supposed to make love? Isn't that what you are famed for?” he said his voice deepening as he got closer to Chris the scent of his heat was finally getting to Georgi. He lowered his head to Chris’s cock and tased him some lulling his tongue over the tip causing Chris to let out a soft cry. “Steady Chris steady. No need to have it be over all at once. You didn't need someone who loved the ice it seemed you needed someone to melt yours.” he said as he carefully started to slide the toy out from inside Chris. He did this as slow as he could knowing that it would only tease Chris more.

 

Chris started to twist on the bed it was already becoming too much for him. His ears ran he could hear blood rushing in his ears. Once the toy was out something replaced it, it was small, but it was warm. It then started to twist inside him before being joined by another as it was slowly pushed in once more in a scissoring motion. The action however was so painfully slow it felt like an eternity to him as this was then followed by a third finger that had a little bit of a harder time repeating the action that had been carried out with just two fingers. “Even with that toy you are still so tight. I can feel you clamping down on my hand so hard. I can't imagine what it's going to be like with something else inside you.” Georgi said already now his own spare hand was working on his cock stroking it in time with his hand as he ministered the teasing to Chris that was now writhing on the bed. “Ready for something a but better then the fingers? Or would you rather I try to get my whole hand in that tones ass of yours?” he said as Chris whimpered right now he was beyond words. He had spent the past hour or two trying to get relief from his heat and here was Georgi teasing him and keeping him steadily on edge.

 

Georgi smiled and leaned down making sure to place a hand on each of Chris’s thighs. “Now Chris I want you to listen to me I want you to have at least one release you haven't cum yet and in a bit worried. Way this is going you have to be in pain am I right? Bet you need to really badly.” he said as Chris whimpered some biting his bottom lip. “You need to get a release Chris if you don't you're going to be in pain this can't be normal for you” he said getting close to Chris’s cock that was still painfully erect. “Tell me is it because this place is too warm for you?” he asked as Chris nodded some face flushed from the heat. “Then wait here don't touch yourself at all. I'm going to get something to help you” he said as he got up and headed out of the bedroom only to return with a wash cloth and a bucket of ice water. “Didn't play with yourself did you?” he asked as Chris shook his head. “Good now we are going to start this out slow for you alright. But first need to put something in the ice to prep it” he said as he took one of the toys from the nest. The one he picked up was a small metal one that looked like it was nothing but beads stacked one on top of the other about a few inches around and 8 inches long. “Doesn't seem like you have used this one have you should be perfect to get cold for you.” he said burying the toy in the ice before placing a few of the ice pieces in his mouth forcing his mouth to Chris as he planted a cold kiss to his partners already burning mouth. Chris felt the cold hit his lips and his vision fogged. With what Georgi was doing was pure evil to him. He felt the cold intensifying as the ice was slowly forced past his lips pressing against his teeth which sent a shock through his spine. He opened his mouth a bit more to receive the ice and felt the small pieces lightly roll from Georgis tongue to his own. They were small and melted quickly but that was nothing compared to Georgi's tongue that now explored his mouth.

 

It was cold yet was slowly warming. When Chris pressed his tongue to the side of Georgis mouth he found the walls of the cheek still cold to the touch but not as quickly warming as his lover's tongue. Georgi pulled away slowly. “Easy darling easy I'm not done playing with you yet.” he said as he reached to the wash cloth. It was a fine one soft and once it was wet it wasn't as rough as you would think. He figured it was one Chris had brought from home as for some omegas their skin got sensitive just before their heats. This must have been one of his own personal washcloths because once wet it felt like wet rabbit fur. He rung it out a good bit but not to much to get all of the water out as he let some in the rag. “Roll over like a good boy for me.” he said as Chris slowly did so not sure what he was going to do but he was so desperate he would do anything. After rolling onto his back he felt something cold hit the small of his back. Small drips of ice water hit the small of his back causing him to raise his hips. “Look at you raising your hips like a cat begging a tom.” he said as he reached into the bucket of ice. Chris heard and turned to look but by the time he had turned to look it was only too late as he felt something cold pressing against his entrance. “You're going to get a little treat before i breed you Giacometti. I want you to get at lest one orgasm out before I mount you. I'm sure you wouldn't mind that would you?” he said as he slowly started to push the toy into Chris. “Pl…..Please Georgi……..Please just let me…….” Chris struggled to say though his moans as he felt Georgi slowly pushing the toy into him. Soon as the toy reached a few inches in already he was seeing stars.

 

When the toy was finally in all the way save for the small area that served as a handle did Georgi slowly pull it out before placing it back in. he was building a rhythm he figured this might help Chris as the toy slowly warming would help change the temp as he would gradually increase the speed of the thrusts. He watched Chris all the while he could see him pawing at the mattress and biting into the pillow. He was glad seeing that. Knowing that his partner was a biter meant that he would have to go ahead and keep clear of that. Although a omega Chris was still much bigger the Georgi and as worked up as the Russian was he didn't want to be trapped under a larger partner that could possibly hurt him. He was now moving the toy faster than he could imagine possible Chris’s moans were now building to shrieks behind the pillow that he now bit down onto burying his face into it to stifle the moans. “Go ahead don't hide them Chris. I want to hear you cry out. I never can hear you cry out on the ice. Cry out now for me.” he said as he dribbled a few more drops of ice water onto the small of Chris's back. Chris raised his hips more to the cold. Letting go of the pillow in his mouth he cried out, his moans filling the room. With as much noise that Chris was making Georgi was sure that they could hear them in the hall and possibly on the floors below them. “Ge…..Geor……” Chris managed to get out as the Russian picked up the pace. “You're close aren't you?” he asked as Chris nodded fiercely. “Then cum Chris. Cum for me on our ice.” he said as he took the cloth and placed it to Chris's already twitching cock. At the touch of the cloth that was now squeezing his cock Chris let out a moan that was so primal that everything seemed to fade around him. His vision went black as his cock spammed violently in Georgi’s hand that was now working his cock as the other kept the toy moving inside Chris making sure to hit the right angle to hit the sensitive spots that it had found while playing. It took a bit but Chris finally stopped cummings his body trembling as Georgi carefully positioned him on the bed nest.

 

“Better?” he asked as he looked to Chris. He had never seen this look on him before. Chris had a look of pure bliss one that he had never seen him have on the ice. As his vision returned Chris looked to Georgi. Georgi understood the look and nodded as Chris slowly shifted his body, the toy still inside him as he reached his head to what he was craving. He bent his head down, lightly his fingers caressed the shaft his fingertips seeming to dance as his lips finally met the head of Georgi’s cock. Georgi moaned deeply, it sounded almost like low growl as Chris slowly rolled his tongue at the opening and then worked his way in a small slow circle out with the tip of his tongue as he circled the head. Georgi brought his hand up lightly raking his fingers through Chris’s hair. “That's it Chris. Nice and slow, just don't forget when I get close it's not your mouth that will be treated.” he said as Chris moaned slightly around his cock taking it deeper into his mouth. His tongue lashed over the head of Georgis cock in quick fevered movements as his hips started to rock slightly as if trying to mimic the movements his mouth was making. This however did not go unseen by his partner who lightly chuckled. “Look at you. A thick cock in your mouth and your still begging to have something in your ass. You really are a whore on ice.” He said as he pushed Chris onto his back coming around so that he had the Swiss skaters head between his legs. He took hold of his cock lightly stroking it, his knot was not even seen yet and already he was so big. The sight of it had Chris’s mind slightly fogged with the thought of being tied to him for hours.

 

“You want to keep sucking or would you rather I mount you. Tell the truth I could just go ahead and fuck your face and knot with your mouth. making it so you have to wait until I am rested before I breed you full of my children.” His tone was kind but at the same time some what sedative. His voice seemed to have taken on a tone that Christophe could only compare to that of someone in the hospital talking you through hypnotism therapy. “N..No I want you somewhere else Georgi. Please i rather you somewhere better” he begged he was half drunk from the feeling of his heat. “So you rather I go ahead and split you now?” he asked as Chris nodded eagerly. He moved off of the head of the nest and came around taking his partner's legs in his own carefully making room for himself as he looked into his partners eyes. “Want me to take you this way of the other way? I know to some it's easier on their back but don't know which you prefer.” he said although he might have been ruff he always wanted to make sure anyone he was with was comfortable and if he was to make Chris his he wanted to make sure that they both had a deep understanding. “This is fine just please i need you in me Georgi.” he whimpered out trying to move his hips up so that he could have Georgi in him. Georgi moved over Chris and brought his mouth to his. He felt his tongue twist around his lovers in a small slow but hurried dance as he separated the tall Swiss skaters legs with his hips. Slowly and carefully he prodded the entrance until he was able to easily slide in. the feeling of his lovers erection entering him sent white hot sparks flashing behind Christophe's eyes as they dilated from the pleasure of finally feeling that which his heat had caused him to crave with wonton need and madness.

 

He lifted his hips to meet Georgi’s his lover slowly working up a pace as he moved his hips in small circles and figure eights. It was as if his lover was once again on the ice and was working his way into the jumps he needed learning his partner as he would any routine. ‘Steady Georgi, steady you have to prove yourself more then just this.’ Georgi thought as he finally found his way into where he needed to be. With one stroke he pulled out carefully causing Chris to slightly panic that he was going to stop with how far he had pulled away only to bring his hips crashing into his partner so hard that Chris had to bite his lip from the sheer force of it. “Don't release yet my dear. You can't until I knot with you and I haven't even gotten it in yet. Now i want you to roll over but you have to keep me in you do you understand?” he asked teasingly as Chris nodded. Slowly and carefully as if in a trance he twisted his body keeping his hips pressed to his lover so that he would not have him slip out of him. When he was finally on all fours his body was trembling his cock already throbbing with the pain of the erection he sported nearly begging to release. Nonetheless he still forced his will to keep the erection and to keep from orgasm. Once he was settled he felt his lover start to move again this time though, He laid half onto him his chest to his lovers back as he moved. “If I had known you were this desperate for a partner I would have made sure to mount you before the worlds. I should have jumped the rails and took you right there on the ice. Then again you would have liked that wouldn't you?” he asked his nails slowly pressing into the taller mans body. Chris hissed some feeling the pain. “ANSWER ME!” the Russian skater yelled. “YES!” Chris said gasping his cock twitching between his legs as he tried to focus on anything to keep from cumming.

 

“Should have known much as you skate how you do. Flaunting your pheromones. Causing all the alphas on the ice to fall for you. Lust for you. Yearn for you and they don't know why because you are supposed to be a alpha. Yet look at you putty in my hands.” he said as he spoke his pace quickened. Chris could feel his knot pressing to him but never going all the way in. “How bad do you want it Christophe. Tell me how bad you want me to knot with you. To breed you. Make it to where you have to take early retirement because of the fact you can not skate carrying my pups.” Georgi said it was clear he was close from his pace. “JUST KNOT ME ALREADY GEORGI PLEASE KNOT ME AND LET ME HAVE YOUR PUPS. I BEG YOU PLEASE!” He shrieked he was getting tighter as well it was now or never. With one last thrust Georgi managed to push his way into his lover knotting with him but still thrusting violently trying desperately to drive his lover over the edge. “THEN CUM WITH ME!” He cried as he felt his organism rushing into the tall skater below him biting into his shoulder while his arm snaked its way under Chris grabbing hold of him to finish him off as he kept thrusting. Christophe didn't need any prompting. Soon as he felt the bite and his lovers hand on him he let go. The sheer force of the knot had nearly knocked him to the mattress but it was the feeling of his partners release that made it where his arms gave way to where he was gripping into the sheets below him. His hips trusted back as if trying to get him in more as his cock jerked in spasms cumming once more onto the cold sheets below them. Georgi unable to move for a bit stayed on top of his lover panting from the excitement as he slowly undid his jaw from his lovers shoulder.

 

“I’m going to move Chris I want you to move with me.” he said gently and carefully guiding him down onto the bed on his side. They were going to be knotted for a while so it was best to have his partner on his side as they waited. “So are you ok now?” he asked as Chris looked back lazily. His eyes were fogged over some from the heat but also the intenseness of the mating that had just occurred. In truth he was ok but felt limp, tired and full. He nodded some as Georgi pulled the taller mans head closer to his planting a long gentle kiss on his lips. The blush still bright on both their faces as they stayed there in the nest close to each other and in the afterglow of what both felt was the single moment they did not want to let go of. “Can we dance again tonight?” Chris asked his lover as Georgi held him his hand going to Christophe's stomach that was some what pink still with arousal. The thought of breeding the Swiss skater once more was enough to make him start to harden again at the thought of this man carrying his child. “Why wait because tonight you are all mine.”


End file.
